


Nicknames

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi has something she wants to show the captain, but Kathryn and Samantha get more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. This wasn't beta'd in the least and it was all written on my phone. It was based on a spontaneous headcanon I had. Please enjoy.

Kathryn shook her head and tightened her hand around her mug of coffee as she made her way to Sick Bay. Naomi Wildman was there with the Doctor and her mother and the Doctor had requested her presence. She entered the turbolift and directed it with two words as a sign left her lips. It had been a long few days and she was looking forward to a quiet dinner with Chakotay before having a few hours alone. Nevertheless, she walked through the doors and entered Sick Bay, arching an eyebrow at the sight of Naomi studiously studying a Padd and the Doctor talking quietly with Ensign Wildman. They both stood when Kathryn entered and she waved her free hand. 

"What's going on, Doctor?" She took a gulp from her coffee and looked between the other two. 

"I said it was no rush, Captain-" the Doctor tried to protest, but a look from Kathryn cut him off. "Naomi has some things she's like to show you. She's been working hard to be Captain's assistant." 

Ensign Wildman smiled and gestured for her daughter to come to them. Naomi beamed up at Kathryn and offered her the Padd. Kathryn's eyebrow shot higher before she took it, scanning over the surprising contents. 

"I've been trying to think of ways to make the Aeroponics Bay more effective. Neelix has been helping me." Naomi glanced at her mother and then back at the Captain. 

"This is quite good, Naomi," Kathryn mused. She took another drink of coffee before she set it aside, turning her full attention to the Padd. "I'll have to look this over more, but you have some good ideas here. With some modifications, I'm sure Neelix and someone from engineering will be able to help you implement these." Kathryn didn't think the young girl's smile could grow any bigger. 

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Aunt Kathy!" Naomi was nearly bouncing with her excitement at the possible upcoming project for her and her godfather. 

It took Kathryn a moment to register what she was called and then a moment more to react. She smiled and laughed softly, crossing her arms as she looked down at Naomi. 

"Oh, Captain. I'm so sorry. I... I don't know where she picked that up. Ma'am, I'm so sorry," Ensign Wildman stammered, looking positively horrified. 

Kathryn shook her head and smiled more. "At ease, Samantha," she hummed. "Aunt Kathy, hm? I think I like the sound of that. Between us, of course." Naomi blushed and nodded quickly. "Now, I have a few things to attend to, but we can discuss these ideas..." She paused and thought for a moment, relieved her morning--so far--was surprisingly empty. "Tomorrow. 1100 hours?" Naomi nodded again and Kathryn smiled as she grabbed her coffee. 

"Thank you, Aunt Kathy. I'll be there! In the mess hall?" Kathryn nodded and started toward the doors. 

"Make sure to bring Neelix. I'm sure he'll want to know what's going on as well." Kathryn nodded and left, finishing off her coffee as she hurriedly made her way to her quarters. The sooner she got there, the sooner she would be alone. Or at least with her first in command. She just hoped that no red alerts arose before 1100 hours. Another cup of coffee (at least her fourth, but possibly the fifth) and she would surely travel faster than Voyager itself.


End file.
